


making purple

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, im really tired and im trying to save my energy for the undead cafe revival, kaoru and rei are a duo now and are visiting!, the ends a little messy, there isnt enough :(, this is rlly meaningless i just wanted to add to this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: Koga had never liked the moments in romantic movies where the dumbass love interest was shown in slow motion with wind in her hair and a spotlight on her face. It just didn’t seem realistic to him. While Ritsu’s beauty was nothing new to him, he’d known for quite some time that he was enamored with him, Koga was starting to understand. No camera nor paintbrush could capture the inane elegance that was Ritsu’s facial structure paired with the rich shade of his eyes and curve of his smile. It was a true smile, rather than the mocking one he typically had when he endorsed the humiliation of his older brother. His lips were still stained from his cherry popsicle, teeth tinted pink and Koga rarely had such a deep urge to kiss someone.





	making purple

**Author's Note:**

> the sakumas have a sunsetter retractable awning

Surprisingly, despite being the den of heliophobic vampires, the Sakuma household had a very nice backyard. Their deck was outfitted with an awning that kept it cool and shady, and a koi pond was nestled next to the fence. If Koga wasn’t absolutely positive that he hadn’t somehow passed through the wrong house, he’d doubt what he was seeing. However, the view of Kaoru draping himself over the rusty slide shoved into the corner of the backyard was enough to make him believe that it was all real. Rei watching Kaoru lay all over the germ infested slide with a hungry gaze only made it worse, and Koga kind of wanted to throw up into the grass. 

If he moved too much, though, the parasol he was holding over Ritsu’s face would move and he’d get bitten in the leg for it. So it was for the best if he averted his eyes and went back to eating his popsicle in silence. The sun was setting, coloring the sky pink and red, making Koga hope he could drop the parasol soon and start throwing rocks at his former unitmates. With every pro came its con, and Koga knew that as soon as the sun was out of sight, Rei would be dropping his own parasol and going in for the kill. Thinking about it made Koga’s stomach turn, and he forced himself to instead look down and watch Ritsu bite through his popsicle. The crunch was bone chilling, but if Koga just stared at his red stained lips, he could bear it. Pretty quick, however, Ritsu’s popsicle was gone and the stick was landing just shy of Kaoru’s head on the slide. Koga would have high fived him if he had a free hand.

“Y’r mouth’s all blue.” Ritsu mumbled around a mouthful of flavored ice, reaching up and plucking Koga’s popsicle out from between his fingers with the intention of eating it as well. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” Koga tried to snatch it back, careful to keep the parasol steady like the good boyfriend he was.

“I want it.” He scowled up at Koga, baring his teeth like an angry monkey.

“It’s my fuckin’ popsicle, give it back, Ritchii!” 

Koga managed to get it back, making the decision to, instead of eating it, throw it with all his might directly at Rei. It smashed against the side of his head with frightening accuracy, no doubt staining the nice white shirt he was wearing. Ritsu shook with laughter in Koga’s lap, eyes pinched shut with how wide he was grinning. In the heat of eviscerating his popsicle against Rei’s head, Koga let the parasol fall onto the deck, allowing the final rays of sunlight to make themselves at home on Ritsu’s face. The warm colors complimented his complexion, showing ghosts of pinprick freckles and casting orange shadows where his eyelashes overlapped. When Ritsu opened his eyes, Koga admired their shade, a deep red like ripe berries, in the natural light.

Koga had never liked the moments in romantic movies where the dumbass love interest was shown in slow motion with wind in her hair and a spotlight on her face. It just didn’t seem realistic to him. While Ritsu’s beauty was nothing new to him, he’d known for quite some time that he was enamored with him, Koga was starting to understand. No camera nor paintbrush could capture the inane elegance that was Ritsu’s facial structure paired with the rich shade of his eyes and curve of his smile. It was a true smile, rather than the mocking one he typically had when he endorsed the humiliation of his older brother. His lips were still stained from his cherry popsicle, teeth tinted pink and Koga rarely had such a deep urge to kiss someone.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Ritsu folded his hands over his stomach, just to give them somewhere to rest. 

“I jus’ like you.” Koga shrugged his shoulders, brushing hair away from Ritsu’s forehead so he could bend and kiss it.

“I’d hope so.” Ritsu laughed again, hooking his dominant hand around the back of Koga’s neck while it was in reach.

Koga stayed close, because he didn’t want Ritsu to let go, moving only until their noses bumped. He considered the consequences, then decided that it’d be a waste not to kiss Ritsu while he was so close. So Koga kissed his nose, then the apple of his cheek, and then finally kissed him squarely on his popsicle chilled lips. Ritsu’s hand slipped away, replaced by his arm around Koga’s neck, and Koga took that as an invitation to sit up some, pulling Ritsu with him. After kissing Ritsu often and a lot, Koga had learned how to not slice his tongue to ribbons. That is to say, his tongue stayed in his own mouth and Ritsu’s was given free range of both of their mouths so long as he behaved.

Ritsu’s tongue was cold and tasted like artificial cherries. The mix of flavors, Ritsu’s cherry with his blue raspberry, was an incredibly pleasant one that made Koga briefly forget that they had an audience. He moved both hands to Ritsu’s back, keeping him where he was and giving himself a little leverage to tempt fate and follow Ritsu’s tongue back into his mouth. His tongue was met by sharp teeth, but Ritsu slackened his jaw to give Koga some space to work with. The artificial cherry taste was, obviously, more noticeable on the edges of Ritsu’s teeth and the insides of his cheeks. Koga acknowledged and understood that the movements his tongue made definitely both looked and felt weird, however he didn’t care. He was having fun, and Ritsu was chirping like a happy cat, so he could only assume all was well. 

“I can see your tongue from here, Wan-chan, lay off!” Kaoru heckled from atop the slide, wolf whistling when he got no immediate response. 

“Fuck off, Romeo,” Koga almost grimaced at the wet smack that resulted from his and Ritsu’s mouths separating, “It ain’t your damn business what I do on my own boyfriend’s deck.”

Kaoru definitely replied, but Koga didn’t hear a single word of it because Ritsu started kissing his neck. There were more important things to listen to than Kaoru talking, probably, about it being _his_ boyfriend’s house too. Instead of giving a shit about Kaoru’s right to speak, Koga stared really hard at Rei’s shaking frame. Either he was incredibly pissed, or he was crying. Koga was inclined to believe it was the former. 

“Ignore him,” Ritsu murmured by his ear, “He’s just mad because his boyfriend can’t lift more than 15 kilograms, so he has to do all the holding in their relationship.”

Ritsu then turned around in Koga’s arms enough to stick his tongue out at Rei and pull down his lower eyelid. Koga tightened his grip on him to keep him upright, kissing the top of his head in order to expend some of the dangerous quantities of affection coursing through his veins. Rei was closer when he looked back up, parasol clutched at his side; Kaoru was close behind him, hacking up a lung laughing at the situation. As the two of them drew closer, Ritsu wriggled closer to Koga, hair tickling the bottom of Koga’s chin. 

“You guys should probably head inside,“ Kaoru curled his fingers around Rei’s bicep and planted his chin on his shoulder. Koga could smell the pheromones brewing and wanted nothing more than to go home.

“Carry me?” Ritsu was twisted to lay across Koga’s lap again, batting his eyelashes.

“Spoiled.” Koga couldn’t think of anything witty to say, so he just rolled his eyes and readjusted his grip on Ritsu. Ritsu pressed a kiss to his jaw with a satisfied smile. 

One last glance at Rei and Kaoru scarred Koga for the rest of his life. They were back at the swingset, Rei on the leftmost swing and Kaoru on his lap. It was a fucking awful idea, and the fact that Rei had a mouthful of Kaoru’s neck was an even worse idea. There was definitely at least one concussion in their future, and Koga had no interest in hearing either of them whine about it. If it couldn’t be helped, though, he’d be happier waiting for the death of his former friends while napping with his boyfriend. Peace was finally an option when he stood up, cradling Ritsu against his chest and heading towards the door.

“Look, anija! My boyfriend can carry me!” Ritsu smirked over Koga’s shoulder.

The back door slammed behind them before anyone replied and Koga was relieved to have at least one barrier between himself and Rei. He knew, of course, that nothing would actually happen to him, but Rei had confiscated Ritsu before. Mom and dad Sakuma were milling about the ground level, paying no mind to Koga carrying their son from the backyard to the stairs. Their ascension up the stairs was uneventful but slow, as Koga had slipped down them far too many time to chance adding speed into the equation. 

Ritsu was sleepy when they settled between his blankets, eyes lidded and hands grabby, much like a baby. The corners of his mouth were stained a pinkish purple color, no doubt from kissing Koga, whose mouth was likely stained blue. For some reason, the sight made him smile, stooping to kiss him chastely. Without hesitation, Ritsu pet his hair, mumbling and giggling against his mouth. He was so cute Koga’s heart ached in his chest.

“Get some sleep, Ritchii.” Koga tucked the blankets up to Ritsu’s chin, smoothing his hair back and watching his eyelids droop even more.

“G’night, Koga, I love you.” Ritsu turned onto his side, fingers buried in the blankets and cheek smushed against his pillow. 

Koga laid with him until he was long asleep, tiptoeing out of his room and down the stairs to get on the road home before it got to be too late. Rei and Kaoru were knocked out on the couch, tangled like a pair of earbuds underneath a blanket. Koga smiled at them, knowing in his heart that no matter how much he pretended to dislike them, they were very dear to him. He loved them very much. 

And, he was happy to know, they loved him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i copped the best twitter @ ever now im @corgiritsu


End file.
